1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductor.
2. Related Background Art
Transparent electrodes are used in LCDs, PDPs, organic ELs, touch panels, and so on, and transparent conductors are used as the transparent electrodes. The transparent conductors include those obtained by deposition of a sputtered film (electrically conductive layer) on a substrate, and those obtained by forming an electrically conductive layer consisting of electrically conductive particles and a binder. However, as those transparent conductors are used over long periods of time, they tend to vary their electric resistance.
There are thus transparent conductors proposed to suppress the variation of electric resistance; for example, the conventional materials proposed as resin for fixing the conductive particles include optically transparent, electrically conductive materials using phenoxy resin believed to have low hygroscopicity, or mixed resin of phenoxy resin and epoxy resin, or polyvinylidene fluoride (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 08-78164 and Laid-Open No. 11-273874).